The Bad Queen's Lady
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: Pre to French Revolution Era. This is the viewpoint of a young comtesse girl, Miette who serve the infamous Queen of France, Marie Antoinette, which native to the real economy life, she with Marie Antoinette enjoyed the life as it was last day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Welcome to my story, The Bad Queen's Lady! I have read the story myself and I didn't get the feeling of the story of my main character that wanted to "tell" so I have changed the story pretty much. I hope you will enjoy them! :D Happy reading!

* * *

Fall of 1793

I was thrown against my will. I cannot help myself but pondering that they discovered that I am loyal to the royalty. "Who hell are you?" hissed a man much stronger than my husband. In fear, I whispered, "Jo Bulote." The man just stared at me and blinked, "So, Jo. What is supposed short name for what?" Still filled with terror, I whispered, "Josèphe. That is my real name." He just shook his head and sighed. I refused to say any more. I can't betray the Queen that I served from the beginning. He began to talk again, "So, Jo. Are you loyal to the Capets?" I blink in confusion. The Capetian dynasty died out so long ago and the family is the Bourbons. Not surprising, the man lost his patience and slapped on my face, "You have to know this Capets, they are the deposed royal family." I played along, of course I know! It is that they used the wrong family name. "Let me ask you again. Are you LOYAL TO THE CAPETS?!" he shouted at me. I remained silent, leading the man to be even more furious ever. "Jo, if you don't cooperate with me. I will make your pretty head under the guillotine just like the bastard Louis Capet." I whimpered in terror. I had witnessed too much to my own liking, "No sir. I am just a citizen like everyone else." He sighed and ordered the guards to lock me up. I refused to do anything but move myself to my prison. It was my self-punishment for whimpering in terror, my husband will never forgive me for that.

"You behave. Nothing will happen to you." snarled the guard. I nodded and entered the cell and they locked behind me. I walked to the bared window and looked out. "Oh goodness. Miette, is that you? Please say you are!" I twirled around and looked, there was a woman around my age sitting in corner. I didn't recognize her but I snarled at her that she is not to call me Miette again until we got out the prison. "Hush, madam. Don't worry. I will never betray you and the family." I just stared at her. She just chuckled at me, "I don't think you remember me. I am Louise Mainten. I was a chambermaid." I shook my head, not remembering her. "Shame on you being here. You don't deserve to be here." "No. You're wrong, Louise. I do deserve to be here. I helped start the revolution, even the Queen hesitated saying that I am not to the blame but herself." Louise just ducked her head down, making me wonder what in the world is going on. After couple minutes of silence, I heard cheers and gunshots. Louise sighed and whispered, "That is the Queen. She's dead." At first, I didn't believe her but I decided to take chances and I looked out the window and yes, it was the Queen. I saw her bloody head. I made a quick prayer to the Queen and turned to weeping Louise. All the sudden, I felt fear and worrisome. My daughter, Nettie is with Madame Royale, awhile my other children, Philly, Nico, Belle, Harry, Ellie and Katherine are with my sister-in-law in England. I hoped they were happily living in safe place. Louise soon walked to me and gave me a hug. I responded her by giving her a squeeze and we just went to sleep, just be away all the troubles.

"Jo Bulote?" asked one of guard. I woke up, rubbing my eyes and responded. "Goodie. Master Grex wishes to speak with you." I sighed and rose to follow the guard throughout many passages until I arrived the room, which it was awfully nice to be a torture room. A man was looking out the window. He turned and smiled at me upon the guard introduced me. He waved of dismissal and asked me to be seated, which I accepted. "So. You are Jo Bulote? Interesting name." I just nodded, not saying anything. "You are too finely dressed rather for a commoner." Oh no, they must found out about my true identify, I just stayed still and faked a confused look. "I'm Raul Grex. I know you have served the royalty in somehow. If you confess, I will spare your life and you can return to your family." I gave out a loud sigh and demanded, "Alright. I will confess and you will search and release my daughter and husband if they are imprisoned." Raul nodded, "It's a deal." He sat down and called for coffee. When the coffee arrived, he offered some of them which I accepted without argument. I cleared my throat and began to speak, "My name isn't Jo Bulote. I'm Comtesse Mignonette de Sainte-Polxau. I was a ward of Madame du Barry. My parents died when I was very young and I didn't have any siblings to watch me over and here is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Spring of 1770

"Miette! Oh Miette!" screamed Georgiana de Halen. Miette was sitting in the drawing room, "In the drawing room, G!" Georgiana bust into room laughing, "Oh goodness! You never guess what, Mignonette!" Miette smiled and demanded more knowledge. "Victor confessed to his best friend that he is in love with me!" Miette let out a strike of laugher, "No way, G!" Georgiana grinned, "Yes way, Miette!" They soon chatted away until they heard the carriage incoming, "Goodness, it must be the Dauphine!" screamed Miette. Georgiana ran to the window and looked out, "Yes! She is here!" Miette screamed, "Come on! Let's greet her!" They soon broke into running. "Good Grief, Mignonette! Ladies don't run and too greet the Dauphine!" scolded Madame du Barry. Miette ignored Madame du Barry and kept running toward outside. She strained to see the Dauphine in the carriage. Finally, she came out from the carriage and Miette gasped upon seeing her, she was beautiful, which all the sudden, Miette felt plain. Madame du Barry caught up with Miette and however, she cannot make a scene, she just gave her a I-will-deal-with-you-later look. She cannot wait until the wedding to be over so she can be serving the beautiful Dauphine. The Dauphine walked through the crowds gracefully which Miette saw the Dauphine smiling at her. After looking at the Dauphine, Madame du Barry grabbed Miette's arm and took her to the garden for privacy. "Mignonette Abrielle Louise Élisabeth Marie Josephe! You know the rules of behavior! You are forbid to attend dinner tonight and you are to be confined in your room without dinner." Miette sighed and rolled her eyes, which it made Madame du Barry snarl at her, "Oh Mignonette, since you are to be lady-in-waiting, you don't seem to behave. I shall take away from the position if you don't behave at once." That woke me up, I knew Madame du Barry is powerful woman in the court, she has the King's heart and can do anything for her desires. I just nodded and replied, "Yes, Ma'am. I will behave myself." She let my arm go and scat me. I walked like a proper lady until I was out Madame du Barry's sight, I broke into running back to the palace. She was greeted by her governess, Juliette du Ferris, Baroness de Lamertes. "You found a trouble this time, Mignonette." said Juliette sternly. Miette sighed and hugged her beloved governess, "Sorry Lettie. The Dauphine is here and I cannot help myself but to see her what she is like!" Juliette let out a hearty laugh, "How much I wish I am brave just like you!" Miette smiled. "Now, Miette. I asked Britta to make a meal for us." Miette grinned and hugged her, "Thank you so much, Lettie!" Juliette smiled which it turned into frown shortly after, "I'm going to miss you so much, beautiful Mignonette. Beautiful flowers." Miette hugged her beloved governess, "I'm going to miss you so much too!" Britta entered the room with the dinner, which Miette and Juliette talked until Madame du Barry entered the room. "Madame Juliette, make sure Mignonette go to bed soon as possible and refreshed for the morning. I would like to introduce her to another ladies-in-waiting." Juliette nodded and acknowledged Madame du Barry. Miette smiled, "She is in hurry, so we will have all night without worries." Juliette nodded, "Dress warmly, Miette. I want to show you the stars." Miette gladly accepted her governess's demand. They went to the balcony and enjoyed the clear night sky.

"Glad to see you all ready." said Madame du Barry next morning. Madame du Barry appeared very tired, from the lack of sleep. She was busy all night giving the King a pleasure. Miette nodded and bid good bye to her governess for last time, she was taken to the Dauphine's sitting room where all other girls were waiting for the Dauphine to wake up. "Girls, this is Comtesse Mignonette de Sainte-Polxau." introduced Madame du Barry. Miette just nodded at the girls, she recognized most of them. The chief of the ladies-in-waiting, the Comtesse de Noailles just nodded at me and Madame du Barry left the room muttering how much she need sleep. Miette rolled her eyes and the chief began to introduce another ladies in the order of importance. The first girl is Anne-Élisabeth de Lomgtonville, Duchesse de Baraback, Miette felt the jealously creeping upon her, knowing that she is poorer than me, but she is on top because of her rank. Second is Duchesse Jacquette du Louaux, Miette knew the girl immediately, in fact she is well known whore. She heard a rumor that she slept with king and was caught by her father and made her a lady-in-waiting to stay away from the handsome men. Third is Duchesse Marie de Trevor, Miette gasped by just looking at the girl, she was so pure that she certainly should be a nun instead being a lady-in-waiting in lively court. Fourth is Gretchen de Paulres. Miette just rolled her eyes at Gretchen, knowing that a scandal between Gretchen and her lover, Sir Francis Butler that she had a son by him. It was only five months ago, she remained ruined. Appearelly her parents tried to find her reputation back but Miette has some doubts she would and eventually will find another handsome man to sleep with. Fifth is Isabelle Eleonore de Cheraux, Miette didn't recognize her at all. "Must be from the newcomer wealthy family." she thought. Lastly, a young girl, which Miette knew that she is Madame Bridget, the King's illegitimate daughter. She has the very image of her father and nobody, not even a second can doubt that she is not the king's daughter. Which, the Comtesse de Noailles introduced her as Bridget de Mossiber. They all greeted Miette. She just smiled. The Comtesse de Noailles clapped her hands and announced that she will wake the Dauphine and we are to remain in here, waiting. We all just sat in silence until Madame Bridget broke the silence about fifteen minutes later, "Are you all new to the court?" Anne-Élisabeth nodded her head, "My papa is always here. I live in country with my mamma." Whore Jacquette spoke out, "Nope, been here whole of my life." Miette ignored whore Jacquette's stories and started to stare at the painting that was hanging the room, it was a portrait of the Dauphin's late mother. Not surprising, ruined Gretchen began to accuse whore Jacquette for dishonesty. It turned into a shouting quarreling between both them until pure Marie stopped the quarrel. "Two whores don't mix," thought Miette. "What about you, Mignonette. I think you are in the court most of your life." asked Madame Bridget. Miette nodded, "Yes. I think you too." Madame Bridget blushed, knowing that she is the image of her father. Miette immediately apologized upon seeing Madame Bridget's red cheeks. Madame Bridget just gave a dismissal chuckle. Before Miette could say anything, the Dauphine arrived into the room. Everyone curtsied upon her entrance. "Your Highness, May I introduce you the ladies-in-waiting?" The Dauphine nodded which Miette found herself staring, the Dauphine looks terribly scared and uncertainly what she is supposed to do. The Comtesse de Noailles went through series of intro ducting all us. Miette gave her a smile upon the Comtesse de Noailles introduced her. After introduction, it was breakfast time, which we all followed the Dauphine to the dining hall where she is to dine in public. Miette sighed upon seeing the Dauphine hesitating to eat. It would take awhile before she gets used to it. She slouched into her chair and ate her breakfast.

"Thank you. You may leave us." said the Dauphine to the Princesse de Lamballe. The princesse nodded and left the Dauphine all alone with her ladies-in-waiting. She began to talk, "Hello ladies." We nodded and acknowledged her. The Dauphine chuckled, "Just call me Antoine." Miette was first one to talk, "Hello Antoine. I'm Mignonette, folks call me Miette. Did you see me in the crowds of welcome yesterday?" The Dauphine smiled, "Yes, I do. You are very special one and I see you gotten yourself in trouble with your mother, I believe." Miette let out a giggle, "Sorry, Madame. I don't mean to laugh. The woman you saw me isn't my mother. That is Madame du Barry, I am her ward. She threatened me that if I don't behave, she will remove me from the service." The Dauphine smiled, "I understand, Miette. My mother was awfully strict too. Oh, poor you, don't you have a father?" Miette shook her head hard enough that the strands of her powered blond hair came out. Before the Dauphine could speak, the princesse returned and declared that the King wishes to see her. The Dauphine sighed, "Alright. I will be there shortly. More later?" Miette smiled and nodded. After the Dauphine left, Miette returned to her book and mindlessly reading. Isabelle Eleonore soon began to accuse Miette for trying to steal the spotlight, which it leads to the quarrel. They seem cannot get over it. Out the frustration, the princesse had to report it to Isabelle Eleonore's parents and Miette's guardian. Resulting a strain between the Dauphine and Madame du Barry. In end, Madame du Barry decided to sent for Miette which she came into the room scared what will happen, instead of the scolding, Madame du Barry said, "Mignonette, how old are you?" "Fifteen, ma'am." replied Miette. "All right, you are eligible of marriage age. You have barely enough dowry for your marriage so you need to use your charms to attract a gentleman." Miette rolled her eyes, it was like seven hundred times that she lectured about importance of marriage. "Mignonette! It is important to marry back into high rank. I don't want you to follow your poor mother's steps." "Yeah? She married out the love not the money." challenged Miette. Madame du Barry gasped then turned fiercely angry, "Mignonette. I think you need to hear the truth of your parents. Your mother, Abrielle is the cousin to the King. Like you, she grew up at the court. Happy girl. She served Queen Marie Leszczyńska. She remained faithful to the Queen. At age sixteen, she was hopelessly in love with a handsome gentleman. As they announced their engagement, the king disapproved the match and separated them. Your mother went to serve the Dauphine Marie-Josèphe, her lover was forced to marry ugly Editha de Daugutaux. Your mother was heartbroken. She met your father, Charles and guess what they did?" Miette smiled, "They fell in love and they got married and had me then they died." "NO!" boomed Madame du Barry, Miette jumped out the chair that she was sitting. "Your mother fell pregnant with your older sibling then they eloped! Their marriage was discovered and they were banished. Let me repeat, BANISHED! Your mother was very upset about it, leading a miscarriage. It appeared that they had another child, which it is you. Then they died from the fever, a year later. Do you understand why I am telling you?" Miette shook with terror, "Yes, ma'am." Madame du Barry nodded, "Good. I want you be more graceful than your spoiled mother. You may leave." Miette curtsied to show her respect, upon leaving the room, she broke into run. She just ran and ran, not caring that she ripped her dress. Upon arriving her bedchamber, she broke into sobs. _It cannot be true. Juliette told me that mother and father got married for love and with the king's blessing, they got married in secret because of the scandal going on throughout the court. They had me then a year later, they caught some disease and it carried them to the grave, leaving me the ward of the crown. My mother is related to the King but distant cousins. She did served the Dauphine Marie-Josèphe but Juliette never told me that she served the Queen also. Madame du Barry is probably jealous of my mother's affection to the King, just like Isabelle Eleonore with my affection to the Dauphine. What if Isabelle Eleonore grew up just like Madame du Barry, that would be the worst thing that could happen. _Miette smiled to her own thoughts. Her thoughts were stopped upon hearing the knocking of her door. Quickly, she refreshed herself and went to answer the door, it was the Dauphine. "Shhh. Don't tell anyone that I snuck out. There are too much people watching me sleeping. I don't like it, it creeps me out." Miette warmly invited her into the room. They soon went into the bed and just talked. "Your bed is really more comfortable than mine. Maybe that why Louis didn't want to consummate the marriage." Miette soon giggled and soon apologized, "I just cannot imagine making love with someone." The Dauphine sighed, "Me too. I am pretty kind of glad that Louis didn't want to rush everything just yet." Miette nodded in agreement. The Dauphine smiled, "Let me tell you a secret." Miette giggled and promised that she is at good keeping secrets. "I am afraid of my own mother. She kept criticizing me for not having a child yet. I am so afraid that I shall never have one." Miette sighed and hugged her, "Don't afraid. I am sure you will find yourself with child next year." The Dauphine sighed, "Excuse me for asking you, how old are you?" "Fifteen since June." replied Miette. The Dauphine gleamed, "Me too! I just turned fifteen." Miette smiled, "I am unwed maiden. I rather to wait until I am seventeen to marry." The Dauphine just smiled, which Miette take it as agreement. They remained talking all the night until the crack of dawn appeared, which the Dauphine had to leave before people could find out where she was. Miette smiled in happiness having a company.


End file.
